


mercy

by subsequence



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, BDSM, Belts, Bondage, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Crying, Established Relationship, Full Feelings Nasty, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., dom jinyoung, sub jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subsequence/pseuds/subsequence
Summary: Jaebum’s always beautiful in Jinyoung’s eyes.He always has been. From the moment he finally met the friend that Jackson had promised for months wasjust his typeto the day he slipped a ring onto his finger and never let go, Jaebum’s always taken his breath away.But he’s especially beautiful like this.





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so so much to [mel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee) for holding my hand while i was writing this and letting me send snippets of it to you even while you were at work :P
> 
> first of all: [what the fuck, park jinyoung](https://twitter.com/eternalverse_94/status/1075026820867608581). second of all: [what the fuck, im jaebum](https://twitter.com/bejaebeom/status/1075069611882639360). third of all: happy new year's eve y'all, let's start 2019 off with some nastie ♡
> 
> please let me know if i missed any warnings or tags!!

Jaebum’s always beautiful in Jinyoung’s eyes.

He always has been. From the moment he finally met the friend that Jackson had promised for months was _just his type_ to the day he slipped a ring onto his finger and never let go, Jaebum’s always taken his breath away.

But he’s especially beautiful like this.

The position Jaebum is in is difficult for him to hold for too long when they’re doing this — that’s why Jinyoung picked it. It makes pride swell up in his chest to see how well Jaebum is behaving, even though his fingernails have left deep crescents in his own forearms from holding them behind his back, even though his breathing is labored from pain and being smothered in the sheets, even though his welt-banded thighs are more shaking uncontrollably than trembling at this point.

He’s so good, Jinyoung thinks, almost delirious with the rush of power. He’s so good and so, so beautiful.

The belt is looped in his hand, and he gives Jaebum’s hip a reproachful tap with it. “Arch your back,” he reminds him. “I’m not going to tell you again.”

The noise that Jaebum makes is somewhere between a whine and a wheeze, breathless and broken as he tries his best to arch the way he knows Jinyoung likes. He must be sore by now; not only in his ass and thighs, where Jinyoung’s been merciless with the belt, but in his shoulders and neck from his weight resting on them, in his back from staying in position.

The blindfold across his eyes keeps him from seeing what Jinyoung’s doing, leaving him reliant on his ears to detect the brief arc of the leather through the air before it cracks against his tender flesh. Every line of his body is tense, muscles corded with anticipation. He’s a beautiful specimen of masculinity, and Jinyoung has him stripped down and ass up, his cheeks an almost fluorescent red from the scorching attention Jinyoung’s paid them with the belt.

Just to toy with him, Jinyoung takes the doubled-up belt by its ends and snaps the leather together. The sharp sound almost covers the tiny whimper Jaebum lets out, but nothing can hide the way his entire body jolts, his knees trying to knock together even though he’s resting his weight on them and his hips jerking forward even though he hasn’t been touched.

Jinyoung tuts in disappointment and runs his hand up the back of Jaebum’s thigh and over the curve of his ass. The skin burns beneath his touch and he can feel more raised marks than he can see as his hand slips up, up, up. When he reaches the small of Jaebum’s back, he pushes down hard, forcing Jaebum’s body into an unnatural curve and almost shoving him off-balance entirely.

Jaebum groans with the movement. He’s not as flexible as he used to be, but he’s still putty in Jinyoung’s hands.

“What did I say?” Jinyoung asks. His voice is light and smooth, the kind of tone that would be soothing if it didn’t feel so dangerously calm. And sure, it’s partly for Jaebum’s benefit, but there’s also a buzz of control that comes with hearing himself in contrast to his husband half-crying into the sheets.

It’s heady, to have someone so strong so completely at his mercy. It makes his mind feel like it’s snapped into focus, like Jaebum is a lens that’s brought clarity to everything from his thoughts to the slide of sweaty skin beneath his palm.

When Jaebum doesn’t answer, Jinyoung lets his nails dig into the burning skin of his ass and rakes them down to his thigh, ragged lines rising in their wake. Jaebum yells hoarsely into the blankets, twisting away from Jinyoung’s touch.

“I asked you a question,” Jinyoung says. Still light, still smooth, still dangerous. “What did I say?”

“To arch,” Jaebum rasps. He tilts his hips back obediently and Jinyoung’s mouth waters. The position leaves Jaebum open for him, and he admires the glowing, angry red of his ass, the scratch marks he just left, the sheen of lube around his rim from when Jinyoung had him over his lap and stuffed full of his fingers earlier.

“You know, you say you want me to fuck you,” Jinyoung says casually as he runs the folded belt between Jaebum’s cheeks. The leather must be cool against the flushed, oversensitive skin, because Jaebum’s entire body is racked with a shiver, but he stays still otherwise. “But then you can’t even stay in position." Jinyoung lifts the belt and brings it down lightly just to watch how Jaebum jolts and tries not to squirm.

"I do want it," Jaebum grits out. The words are tense, but not because he's embarrassed to ask like he would've been years ago. Now, Jinyoung's seen him like this so many times, has been the one to guide him down into this part of his mind and then be there waiting for him when he comes back. Jinyoung knows he sounds like this because of the pain and the arousal and the way they intertwine and fill Jaebum's head with a blissful fog that he's tried to describe to Jinyoung before.

"Do you?" Jinyoung muses. He lifts the belt and then brings it down a little harder, somewhere between sadistic and playful. "But I don't know if you're quite ready for it."

Jaebum lets out a shaky exhale. They both know what Jinyoung means by ready, and it doesn't involve Jaebum remaining coherent for much longer.

"I haven't heard you cry in so long," Jinyoung says casually, his voice almost lost in the sound the belt makes when he brings it down in a harsh strike across Jaebum's backside. Jaebum makes a broken noise and he curls in on himself instinctively. Jinyoung doesn't say anything this time, though; Jaebum's going to be doing a lot more than not arching his back shortly. "Will you cry for me tonight, hyung? I've missed it."

Jaebum doesn't respond with words, simply an airy moan that veers into a grunt of pain when Jinyoung hits him again.

Jinyoung isn't waiting for a response anyway; he's starting to pick up a rhythm, practiced and steady, leaving no space for anything from Jaebum except for agonized groans that rise in volume with each stroke. He paces them so the pain has a chance to hit Jaebum every time, so he's stinging and aching and burning when the strap comes down again, so it builds and builds like burning waves crashing over his body and pulling him under.

Jinyoung watches, his heart pounding and mind alight, as Jaebum falls apart bit by bit.

It’s when his sharp little whimpers start stretching out, turning into moans that Jaebum can’t even try to hold back, that Jinyoung knows he nearly has him where he wants him. He lets his arm rise higher with each blow. The belt cutting through the air is satisfying on its own, but nothing compared to the agonized yelp that falls from Jaebum’s lips.

One, two more of these harsh strikes, and Jaebum finally rasps out a sob into the sheets. He turns his face, panting so heavily his body curves in on itself with each exhale. Jinyoung can see the shine of tears smeared across his cheeks below the blindfold, mixing with the drool dripping down his chin as he finally starts to cry openly, messily, too gone for shame or self-control.

Each sob drives into Jinyoung’s heart even as his cock throbs in his pants. No matter how much he gets off on it, there’s always a part of him that struggles with listening to his husband cry without comforting him, especially when Jaebum’s so loathe to show vulnerability anywhere outside of the insulated bubble of their relationship.

But Jaebum is counting on him.

So Jinyoung raises the belt again.

The blows rain down with little pause between them now, harsh snaps of leather on skin and Jaebum’s hoarse cries overlapping each other, ringing through Jinyoung’s ears along with his own pounding pulse. Jaebum isn’t holding himself up anymore. He’s fallen against the bed, recoiling from every strike, squirming and thrashing and sobbing out, “Please, please, _please —_ ”

“Please what?” Jinyoung asks, slightly breathless from the exertion but otherwise collected. Just how Jaebum needs him to be.

“ _Please,_ ” Jaebum pleads, his voice breaking and turning into a wail when Jinyoung hits him again. “I — I can’t — ”

Jinyoung kneels on the bed behind Jaebum and leans over his back, his fully-clothed front pressing against sweat-damp skin. His lips brush against the fabric of the blindfold as he whispers in Jaebum’s ear, “Color, hyung?”

“Green,” Jaebum says automatically, pressing his body back and whimpering as his abused skin meets the roughness of Jinyoung’s clothes.

“Good,” Jinyoung breathes, and then he yanks Jaebum’s slack arms harshly toward the small of his back, drawing a mewl from him. “Because we’re not even close to done.”

Holding Jaebum’s wrists together behind his back, Jinyoung winds the belt into a loop, slips it over Jaebum’s hands, and draws it taut. Jaebum exhales so heavily it turns into a moan when the soft, worn leather pulls tight against his skin, keeping him firmly in place.

Jinyoung grinds down against Jaebum, using his full weight to push him into the mattress as he works his hips against him. All Jaebum can do is gasp for breath between whimpers of pain and arousal — his ass burning, his cock caught in too much friction, his body trapped beneath Jinyoung’s.

Leaning back, Jinyoung delivers a spank with his bare hand, savoring the sting through his palm before reaching for his own zipper. After he’s undone his pants, just enough to free his cock, Jinyoung leans over and picks up the bottle of lube lying on the bed. He squeezes it out over Jaebum’s ass so it drips between his cheeks and down the insides of his thighs. It gleams and makes the red of his skin seem even more vivid.

“Look at you,” Jinyoung coos. “All broken in and ready for me.”

He yanks at the belt tied around Jaebum’s wrists, tugging him back onto his knees, and then slides his cock through the mess of lube. The head catches on his rim on each pass, and Jinyoung can feel it flutter and clench.

Jinyoung continues teasing — gliding between Jaebum’s cheeks, thrusting down into the sticky apex of his thighs, slapping his cock wetly right against his hole. All the while, he keeps a grip on the belt, holding Jaebum in place so he can do nothing but take it.

Still, Jaebum tries. He tries to work his hips back as if he can force Jinyoung’s cock inside of him just by squirming. Seeing him so eager makes precome bead up in Jinyoung’s slit, and he pushes the tip against his rim. He toys with the ring of muscle, head dipping in and out, just enough for a teasing stretch with none of the satisfying depth that Jaebum really wants.

Every exhale catches in Jaebum’s throat and his fingers flex mindlessly at the small of his back. “Please — Jin — Jinyoung — ” His voice is somewhere between breathy and whiny, and it chokes in his throat when Jinyoung spanks him again, hard enough that Jaebum would’ve fallen forward again if Jinyoung weren’t holding him up by the belt.

It's while Jaebum is still reeling from the slap that Jinyoung shoves his cock in to the hilt, splitting him open in one stroke. Jaebum hiccups out a moan, and Jinyoung can see every muscle in his back tense at the feeling of being so suddenly full.

Jinyoung circles his hips, listens to Jaebum mewl, savors the feeling of him so wet and eager around his cock. He groans in appreciation as his hips press against the burning skin of Jaebum’s ass. Everything about Jaebum is soft and hot, melting at Jinyoung’s command and falling apart in his hands as Jinyoung draws back and starts to fuck into him with brutal thrusts.

Jinyoung doesn’t bother trying to hold back. He has Jaebum flayed apart for him and he’s going to make him feel everything with as much intensity as he can muster — the belt digging into his wrists, the slap of Jinyoung’s thighs against his ass, the drive of his cock deep inside of him.

Jaebum takes it beautifully. His rim stretches pink and shining around Jinyoung’s girth and his cock hangs heavy between his thighs, bouncing with each thrust and dripping precome onto the sheets. His self-control and self-consciousness have been torn down entirely — strangled whines and moans spill from his lips along with the drool that smears down his chin.

He's so far gone in every way and it just makes Jinyoung want to fuck him that much harder.

"You're so good at this," he pants. "So pretty, taking me so well — ” The words roll off his tongue, so much easier than when they first started experimenting with this.

Jaebum's breath hitches and then he's crying again, the pain still aching through his backside mingling with the pleasure of Jinyoung fucking him open and showering him with praise until it's all too much. Every stroke of Jinyoung's cock inside him drives a sob out of him.

Jaebum's fingers clench and unclench wildly, reaching for something even as his hands are bound, and Jinyoung knows exactly what he needs. His free hand comes up to the small of Jaebum's back — but instead of gripping the belt, he tangles their fingers together. It's a little awkward with the angle, not a proper hold by any means, but Jaebum clings to him like his fingers are a lifeline.

Jinyoung feels ready to burst. Jaebum's given him so much power, so much strength, and here they are together, cracked open and bleeding into each other.

He lets his body fall over Jaebum's, holding himself up on his elbows and pressing him into the mattress. The intimacy is almost unbearable — he can feel every inch of Jaebum's sweat-slick body beneath his, can feel every hot breath he huffs out, can feel how his ass almost sucks him in as he grinds himself into Jaebum deep and unrelenting.

He nips at Jaebum's neck before pressing his lips to his ear and whispering, "I bet you wanna come like this, don't you?" He grins as he feels Jaebum clench around him, hips jerking between the mattress and Jinyoung's cock. "I bet you couldn't even stop yourself if you wanted to."

His hips circle mercilessly, his cock working deep inside of Jaebum, stretching him out and stuffing him full until he can't do anything but shake apart beneath him.

Jaebum is incoherent, blubbering and moaning and begging, gasping out choked-off little whimpers of _please_ and _need it_ and most of all _Jinyoung._ He’s wriggling helplessly, and when Jinyoung realizes what he’s doing, he grins and bites at Jaebum’s earlobe.

"Are you humping the mattress, hyung?" Jinyoung breathes, drawing his hips back slightly and thrusting in again and staying there, keeping Jaebum pinned on his length. "Are you gonna get off like that?" All he gets in response is a needy whine and renewed squirming. "Come on. Work for it."

Jaebum writhes beneath him, the movements of his hips uneven and desperate. He fucks himself back onto Jinyoung's cock and then grinds down against the mattress and then back again, working himself blindly with no thought other than coming.

Jinyoung grits his teeth and presses his weight down against Jaebum. “I wanna feel it,” he grunts, relishing the feeling of pinning him down, feeling him tremble with exertion. “Wanna feel you come, hyung, wanna feel you all tight around me — ”

Jaebum cries out at the filthy words and the extra weight, the movements of his hips stuttering and his hands clenching into fists between them.

Jinyoung can feel it when he comes — the tight squeeze of his ass, the jerk of his hips back against him, the clench of the muscles in his back as each wave hits him. He spills into the sheets and then keeps grinding into his own mess, riding back onto Jinyoung’s cock like he can’t get enough — even after all the sweet pain and cruelty, he can’t get enough.

So, Jinyoung keeps going.

He rears back, giving himself leverage to start pounding into Jaebum. A moan tears through his chest at how tight Jaebum is, how he’s practically milking him, thighs shaking and ass clenching.

“Do you want me to come inside you?” he asks, keeping his voice as even as he can when he’s driving into Jaebum so hard that their skin slaps together, slick with sweat and lube.

He leans forward and scrabbles at the back of Jaebum’s head, tugging the blindfold off so he can see at least part of Jaebum’s face. He hungrily takes in the sight of Jaebum’s tear-streaked cheeks, bitten-red lips, and glassy eyes.

With every thrust, Jaebum’s lids flutter half-shut, tiny broken noises forced out of his throat with each move of Jinyoung’s hips. He’s flushed all over and fucked out, overstimulated and squirming, and it only makes Jinyoung want to wreck him that much more.

“Tell. Me.” he demands, punctuating each word by burying his cock deep inside Jaebum.

A sob hitches in Jaebum’s chest again, the sound choked and wet. “In — in me,” he manages, all rough and worn thin. “Please, _please —_ ”

It shoots through Jinyoung like he’s been shocked, cranks up the tension building low in his belly. Jinyoung’s head falls back as he groans, biting his lip, finally letting go and fucking Jaebum mindlessly. Every helpless cry, every whimper that falls from Jaebum’s lips draws the knot in his gut tighter and hotter until he’s cursing and trembling, until finally it snaps and unravels, tingling heat washing over him in waves as he comes.

He shoves his cock as deep as it will go, burying it in Jaebum’s snug heat and pumping him full, filling him up just like he asked for — a last, visceral marking to go with the welts on his thighs.

He falls forward over Jaebum, his weight blanketing him as his hips continue rocking minutely, his cock twitching inside his ass. He keeps Jaebum full until he goes soft and slides out, wet and heavy against the back of Jaebum’s thigh. Only then does he let himself slip to the side, leaving an arm and leg thrown over Jaebum, just so he still knows Jinyoung is there.

He’s not sure how long they lie there, sticky and boneless like they’ve melted into each other. He gives Jaebum time to recover and takes the chance to catch his breath as well, to soak in the post-orgasm buzz. Time drags lazily, and Jinyoung loses himself in the sound of their labored breathing and the heat of Jaebum’s body against his.

Finally, Jaebum makes a noise of complaint and Jinyoung snorts quietly. He’d been shocked the first time Jaebum had asked him to come inside, because he’d always known Jaebum to be a bit of a clean freak. It had turned out that his initial impression wasn’t wrong — Jaebum becomes downright petulant if he’s left sticky for too long afterward, although his pride always keeps him from admitting the reason.

Now, all it takes is that tiny groan from Jaebum for Jinyoung to know what to do. He automatically reaches for the washcloth and bottled water they always set on the nightstand beforehand, wets the cloth, and sets to cleaning between Jaebum’s cheeks. He’s careful to avoid the tender skin around it, his touch as gentle now as it had been harsh just moments ago.

The careful sweeps of the cool cloth against his overheated skin send shivers through Jaebum’s body. “Jinyoung-ah,” he slurs, sounding almost drunk.

Jinyoung shushes him. “Don’t worry, hyung,” he murmurs. “I’ll take care of it.”

Because, of course, that’s what Jinyoung does on nights like these. He tears Jaebum out of his head and takes him apart to his most base parts — and then he cleans him, soothes him, dotes on him and builds him back up with sweet words and gentle attention.

Of course, the sex is good. The sex is mindblowing, fantastic, every adjective in the book. The power that Jaebum — his hyung, his _husband_ — hands over to him gets him harder than he’s ever been, makes his head spin sometimes when he thinks about it.

But this. This warm caretaking, this feeling of being needed, this power Jaebum’s given him to show him just how deep his love runs — this is his favorite part.

So, he holds his husband. He holds him together after he’s fallen apart, and he tells him he’s done well, tells him he’s good for him, tells him he’s beautiful.

Because he always is, in Jinyoung’s eyes. He always has been.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](twitter.com/mianderings) or [curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/mianderings)!


End file.
